


Family

by Hieiko



Series: Journeys [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Angel's POV. His family, together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Journeys".

In this world, everything was different, yet the same. Angel often felt guilty, and not because he was undeserving of this newfound life. In truth, none of them deserved this. But they were blessed, and it was foolish not to accept it.

No, his guilt was for keeping the tiniest bit of his old memories. He did it because it made him all the more grateful for what they had now.

He watched William and Drusilla grow even more in love each day; and his own beloved Darla, glowing in her pregnancy with Connor.

They were his family. He would never forget.


End file.
